


The Good Lord Protect Us

by Betty



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-10
Updated: 2006-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty/pseuds/Betty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has already been written by <a href="http://users.livejournal.com/__marcelo/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://users.livejournal.com/__marcelo/"><b>__marcelo</b></a>, but if I let lack of originality stop me I'd never get anything done.<br/>Betad by <a href="http://katarik.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://katarik.livejournal.com/"><b>katarik</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Lord Protect Us

It's the Scarecrow's new formula.

He's been dreaming, every night, since. He knows the toxin is to blame, the dream isn't 'true' except as a manifestation of some unconscious...

He's in an alleyway, and his mother is holding his hand. His father should be holding his other hand, but he isn't. He's behind them, and they're walking quickly.

"Let go of the boy, Martha," says his father. "Don't try to hide behind him," but his mother just tightens her grip, walks faster so that Bruce has to run to keep up.

"Thomas, you're delusional," says his mother, but she doesn't turn around, she keeps walking as fast as she can, click, click, click.

"You were happy to use my money and my name for your little charities, weren't you?" says his father, and it's-- It's not real, of course.

"This is all you really wanted," says his father, and suddenly, he's in front of them, and he's holding a gun. He reaches out, and Bruce-in-the-dream is afraid he's going to hit his mother, (he wouldn't, he'd never, of course he'd never) but he doesn't, he grabs her necklace and pulls. The string of pearls breaks--

He hears each one hit the cobblestone, in his dream.

"Aren't you going to pick them up?"

"Thomas," she begs, "not in front of Bruce."

After the first shot rings out, his father finally looks at Bruce. "Make me proud," he says, fondly, and shoots himself, too.

Bruce wakes up. It's the toxin. He heads down to the cave.


End file.
